


Magnetic

by banh_bao



Series: we create hell with our own hands [3]
Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, but alas, here we are, these two are canonically platonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banh_bao/pseuds/banh_bao
Summary: two bros chilling in an unspecified location no feet apart cuz they're kissing now.
Relationships: Cardamom (Ace Mansion)/Pendragon (Ace Mansion)
Series: we create hell with our own hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> if you're part of the cursed fic server, you know exactly why i wrote this

Pen draped himself over Cardamom's lap. "Hey," he said. "Heyyyyyyy," he said, slightly louder.

Cardmom elbowed him lightly but set down his novel. "Yes?" Pendragon's breath caught in his throat, overcome by a rush of affection for him. For his best friend. For his _soulmate._ And, if this went well... Maybe more.

"I'm waiting," said the other shadow after a beat of silence, quirking an eyebrow. Pen flushed. _It's now or never,_ they thought.

The silence dragged on. Card's brow furrowed. "Pen, is everything oka- _!!"_ His sentence would never be finished, for Pendragon surged up and locked their lips together. It was painful at first, but slowly they settled in with each other, Card pushing gently back against Pen's mouth. He deepened the kids oh my god I can't fucking do this I hate it

They kissed for what felt like an impossibly long time before Pen pulled back first, breathless. "I-I'm so sorry," he said, uncharacteristically shy. "I shouldn't have done that; I'll just- I'll go."

He moved to make a run for it but Cardamom caught his hand, laced their fingers together. "Wait," he said softly. "Stay." His other hand rise to cup Pen's cheek. He shook a little, an unnameable tension setting his nerves ablaze. It felt like his body had become a conduit for some massive lightning storm, all that energy trapped and roiling beneath his skin. Slowly, he tipped Pen's chin up to make eye contact with his soulmate. They stared at each other, Card silently asking a question he didn't dare utter aloud.

Pen's heart beat faster in his long-dead chest. He gave the tiniest, slightest nod, and Cardamom brought their lips together again.

When they finally broke apart once more, he opened his eyes to see Card smiling at him. "I've wanted to do that for so long," the other man confessed.

"Same here," said Pen, still uncharacteristically shy. _I love you,_ he thought, but didn't say.

Their fingers were still intertwined. "So where do we go from here?" asked Cardamom. His voice was rough with emotion.

"I don't know," said Pendragon. "But I'll do anything as long as it's with you."


End file.
